Gundam Seed The Second War
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: In an AU Destiny story, Chairman Durandal's plan reachs new levels of evil as the war develops into a major crisis. With the threat of him the earth alliance and a new rogue group, will the eternal alliance succeed like before?
1. Phase 1 War begins

**Gundam Seed**

**The Second War**

(Gundam Seed Destiny Replacement)

Cosmic Era 72, one and a half years of grim war between the earth and the PLANTS was finally brought to a end following the space battle at Jachin Due. The two side's made a peace treaty amidst the ruin of junius seven a place of great lost in the war. The past enemies vowed to maintain peace, and the world is once again on the path of peace.

* * *

**Phase 1 War Begins**

* * *

PLANTS armoury 1

The place was really busy today. Mobile suits of all kinds and size where being worked on as pilots and technicians walked from work station to work station. It was clear that they here behind on work as it was a mess. Off in the docking bay which was open was what looked like a new battle ship. It was clearly new and had not been launched, most people seemed to be loading it with supplies and Mobile suits so anyone would think it was getting ready to head out.

Meanwhile an ORB union ship had landed and two people walked off: one was a girl who was wearing a reddish looking suit with a jacket the same color over it she had short blonde hair and amber eyes this was Cagalli Yuan Athha. Princess of ORB and with her was a boy he was wearing a green t-shirt with a black jacket over it he also had on black pants and dark shades over his eyes, he had blackish hair and it was impossible to tell his eye color it appear his name was Alex Dino and was Cagalli's body guard. They had come because of a meeting with the new chairmen of the PLANT council Chairmen Gilbert Durandal. The chairmen had chose this place to meet rather then do it on the PLANT home world as it would draw to much attention. Back in the work area the Chairmen had arrived him self to over see the work and to check on the new battle ship it was named the Minerva it was ZAFT's latest battle ship and he had high hopes for it.

Gilbert got off his transport and walked out in to the area with his bodyguards. As the person in command filled him in on the progress.

"Supplies are almost loaded and the Pilots are on their way now sir, and all mobile suits are been checked." Said the commander.

"Good and about the new model that we had assigned to one of it's pilot's," asked Gilbert. "I trust it all worked fine in the test phase."

"Yes sir," said the Commander. "The pilot him self however is one up tight bastard."

Gilbert sighed He was aware that the pilot in question was not the pilot most people would of chosen to fly the new model. There had assigned it to him but Gilbert had a lot of trust in his ability's.

"I will worry about that you just continue with your work," said Gilbert.

"Yes sir, oh and the princess from ORB has arrived sir," said The commander, as he held his hand to his ear hearing the reports over his ear com link.

"Well lets not keep her waiting," said Gilbert and headed for the meeting room .

Just has he head off a car headed past him sitting in it was a girl with short red hair and blue eyes, Next to her was a boy with long blonde hair and from the side almost covered his face from view and he had blue eyes. Sitting behind them was a other boy with short black hair and red eyes there where all wearing the ZAFT red uniforms that the pilots that had rank over normal pilot wore. Sitting next to the boy with black hair and driving where two technician. As they went past the boy with blonde hair looked over at Gilbert and a smile passed between them.

"LOOK OUT." Yelled the girl with short red hair and garb the wheel of the car making it swing to the left to avoid crashing in to a mobile suits legs as it walked past. "What the hell with place is a mess," she said.

"It can't be helped most people here are new today just like us," said the technician who was driving and they continued on heading for the Minerva.

* * *

Out side the work area 3 people waited for a car to pick them up looking at them you wouldn't think anything was wrong but they were here for something and there planned to do anything to get it their names where Sting Oakley, Auel Neider, and Stella Loussier.

Sting was tall with green hair and had a calm face next to him was Auel who was shorter had blue hair and his face seem as if he was a little wrong in the head, and lastest was Stella who had big blonde hair she seemed to be in a daze and was spinning around as if dancing.

"Man when are there going to get here," said Auel has he sat by a tree pushing a knife in to the ground. "Any longer and our bus is going to leave us here,"

"Relax Auel there be here soon," said Sting who was just sitting down like he was relaxing and enjoying the day.

Auel looked over at Stella who looked like she was still dancing, "So what she doing?"

Sting looked over. "Beening a air head it would seem I always thought it would suit you better."

Auel glared at him at that moment a car pulled up which seemed to belong to ZAFT and had two green uniformed men in this was there ride so there got in and it headed to the work area.

* * *

Cagalli sat in a office over looking the work area and Alex stood behind her. "Tell me you came here with at less one dress."

"What does it matter what I wear," said Cagalli.

"Well you are a girl princess," said Alex smiling a little.

"Don't start that again or I may have to break your noise, and seeing me beat up my body guard would make people question if I need one," said Cagalli.

Alex smiled more and suddenly wrap his arms tightly around her and kissed her lovely.

Cagalli at first tried to pull away but then decide agiasnt it and relax and then there broken apart. "Er...what where talking about?" asked Cagalli.

"I can't remember," said Alex smiling this was a lie but he learned doing that was a quick way to end arguments.

The door to the office opened and Gilbert came in.

"Ah princess allow to me thank you for coming all this way to meet with me. I would of come to ORB my self but then I am sure the earth alliance would of not allowed that," said Gilbert.

Cagalli gave a warm smile and got in to her all business like mood.

"I should be thanking you sir for agreeing to meet with me," said Cagalli.

"Please there is no need for fomalities princess," said Gilbert.

"I disagree," said Cagalli. "The matter I wish to talk about is grave indeed."

"With you it is all business very well you may wait out side," said Gilbert to his guards and there left. He then looked at Alex has if expect him to leave but then Cagalli spoke up.

"I prefer if he stayed," said Cagalli in a tone that told him it was not up for discussion.

"As you wish Princess now what was it you wished to talk about."

* * *

Meanwhile far away close to earth,

A battle between ZAFT forces and what appeared to be a Rogue forces was not going so well for ZAFT. Only a few mobile suits where left and only one of them was anything higher then a Zuka. This Mobile suit was a muti combat space unit and it belonged to the pilot Blue Hikrai of the hawke team ZAFT special forces. He was 18 years old and had green eyes and black hair he was a good pilot but of course no where near as good as the legendary pilots of the Freedom and Justice. But one day he hoped he could be, unfortunately for him he had a short fuse.

"Damn where did they all come from," said Blue has he made his Gundam spin and drive in and out of laser fire.

"You got me," said one of his fellow pilot. "What gets me is who there belong to I mean look at the suit there using." He said.

He was right rather then it been one make of suits there was ZAFT mobile suit Earth mobile suits and finally a make of suit Blue didn't know.

"Who ever there are there are well trained and aaargrhh!." one of the other had just got shot down.

"Ok that it guys we taking them down," said Blue.

"Your nuts there only 3 of us left."

"Well then at less we not going down with out a fight," he rushed forward and pulled out his sword the enemies seemed to be stunned that anyone could be so foolish that was there last mistake. As Blue got near them he throw his sword and fire his gun at it the laser bounce off and shot right in to the emeines cock pit destroy the mobile suits and killing them.

"Oh yeah a other 4 for the kill board," said Blue he looked behind him to see more rogues coming at him. "Thats right a little closer," he waited and then just has there got close his team mates fired at them and there disappear in a rain of lasers the battle has quickly turn in there favor and the Rogue's turned tail and ran has there head off one of them yelled. "Beat by ZAFT! Grey will murder us!!"

The command ship then radio Blue and his team mates.

"Good work I thought we where goners you can return now," said the captain.

Blue looked at his scanner he was close to earth and then radio back. "Actually sir I would like to request a leave for a while."

There was slience and then the captain reply. "Well ok sure I don't see why not where you headed."

Blue smiled. "ORB sir."

"Ok then becareful and come back safely Blue," said the Captain.

Blue headed off to Earth his Gundam was especial build so it could make it down to earth with out much trouble. He haded been to earth in years and he was so looking forward to seeing his friends he had seen for ages. "Chad, Lucy I coming to see ya." said Blue.

* * *

Cagalli, Alex and Gilbert walked around the work area.

"I head that some of ORB techlogy had been found on ZAFT forces mobile suits lately. I am sure you remember that ORB does not share it's technology with other nations to up hold it's ideas," said Cagalli.

"Yes I am aware of that but it's no sercert we accept people from ORB who escaped when it was attacked and if they were to live here then there would have to help with there technical skills," said Gilbert.

Cagalli looked at all the mobile suits there seemed to be way to many for someone who seemed to be just wanting to defeat his nation against Rogue attacks that had been happening a lot latterly. "Still to much power will only invite a other war," said Cagalli stepping in front of Gilbert has if to stop him escaping the talk of course he had no thought of escape.

"No princess power is needed, therefore there will always be conflict. if you have that you can stop it be for it goes to far," said Gilbert.

Alex looked at the Gilbert and thought to him self. "That not true power and more power only makes it worst."

As there where talking the car that picked up Sting, Auel and Stella pulled past them and parked outside a hanger. Sting, Auel and Stella got out with the two green uniformed ZAFT people and head in to the hanger there stood in the corror and opened a bag from the bag there each took shot guns and Stella removed a knife from her boot.

"Ok then ready," said Sting.

The two ZAFT member Auel and Stella nodded.

"GO." said Sting

There dash out of the corror and in to the main hanger area the soldiers and technicians who where there got catch off guard and few of them where taken down by gun shots. Before there even had a chance to react the guards that where able to dodge the gun fire return fire on the group that had appeared taking down the two ZAFT members. Stella jumped in to the air and dodge the gun fire and slice one soldiers throat with her knife before shooting her gun at soldiers behind her. Sting had taken cover behind some boxes and was firing back with pin point shots which hardly gave the guards time to aim. Auel stood in the open but he was so quick to react the guards fell to the ground dead before there there had even thought of pulling the trigger.

As the last guard hit the ground, Sting, Auel and Stella climbed in to 3 Gundams that lay on the ground and started to rewrite the OS so they could use them. The Gundam's eyes lighted up and there all stood up active phase shirt amour one was blue with what looked like fings on in shoulder, and it carried a scythe. A other was green and had pods on each shoulder which where removed auto guns. The final one was black it didn't have any noticeable features but it had a changeable frame so it could transform it's self.

Sting looked at his screen the words. "Chaos online appeared," he smiled. "All set here."

"Here as well," said Auel as the words. "Abyss online," appeared on his screen.

"I'm ready," said Stella still in a dazed type voice has the words. "Gaia online," appeared on her screen.

"Lets move then," Sting said as there head out the hanger there where hoping to get away with out anyone knowing there where coming it would be easy that way no luck however one of the guards was still barely alive and he set off the alarm.

"Well looks like we may have some fun today after all," said Auel he looked over at the guard. "And I will start with him," he turn his Gundam to face him lift it's foot and slam it down on him has he lift his foot the guard body lay flatted and the blood dripped from the foot of the Gundam. Auel smiles and then laughed clearly enjoying what he had done, he then turned to face the hanger doors all 3 of them pointed there guns at the doors and blow them open. There walked out to the already paincing area people where running around mad in attempted to make some kind of stand.

Sting looked around at the scene. "Destroy the hanger before there can sent out the mobile suits."

"Understood," said Stella.

"Yeah lets do some damage," said Auel.

He head off to the left and start to sting his synce at the hanger also the fings on his shoulder started to fire laser from them cause more damage.

Stella active a mode called. "Runing mode" her gundam transformed in to what looked like a robotic wolf with it's sword out to the side and it guns under it head, she ran around slice and blast anything that got in the way. Sting head off to the right and fired his gun cause the building to fall in on them selfs.

Cagalli, Alex and Gilbert who had only be a few feet away from the hanger there had came out of stare in shock at what there seeing.

Gilbert sound outraged. "Are there the new mobile suits how could you let this happen."

Cagalli looked at them she was having bad flashbacks of the last war running in her head now. "New models?" she said the worry clear in her voice.

Alex grid her shoulder and then notice right away. "There Gundams."

Has the attack contuie the red hair girl and blonde haired guy that had been heading for the Minerva had stopped off at other hanger and there where trying to get in to a Zuka Warrior and a Zuka Phantom.

"Hey stop you can't do that it's to dragours," said one of the guard stopping them.

"Get out of our way right now," said the Red haired Girl stamp on his foot and heading for the Zuka warrior it was maybe lucky the guard had stopped her has a laser blast from the Choas gun hit the hanger and the Zuka warrior and Zuka Phantom fell over and got covered in rubble.

"Damn it," said the Blonde hair boy, "quickly move this rubble."

Glibert looked at the chaos around him. "Quickly get the princess to safed," a guard started to lead them off. "Contact the Minerva for back up."

Aboard the Minerva the captain got the call for back up. "Roger, Meyrin sent him out."

A girl with red hair in ping tails wearing a dark green ZAFT com office uniform sat at a computer. "Yes ma,am," she started to press buttons and talk in to the com. "All hand get ready for emergency launch, Pilot to Core Splendor."

Down in the docking bay of the Minerva the black haired boy who was with the red hair girl before jumped in to what looked like a small jet plane has it was raised on to some type of platform Meyrin's voice still keeped talking.

"Raising platform, close air tight shutters, opening doors, system all green, course clear. Core Splendor you are clear to launch."

The boy push on the control stick and the jet flew out of the launch bay like a rocket a other small jet took it's place. "Please launch Chest flyer," it took off following the Core splendor, "launch leg flyer," and other part took off to follow them and then a final one was moved in to place. "Launch sword," it took off as well and there all flew in formation following the Core Splendor.

back down in the work area the place was been ripped apart and burned to the ground by the power of Chaos, Gaia and Aybress.

Auel sitting in the cockpit of the abyss was loving this. "HAHAHAHA run it wouldn't help he said," he was firing his gun at the building but also standing on any unlucky solider that got to close.

Sting was firing his gun destroy building more quickly thanks to be more focused on the goal. "Focus Auel."

Stella was not talking and she was just doing what she had been told to do destroy anything and everything in her path.

As there conutie to lay waste. Cagalli and Alex followed the garud trying to escape unfoutlhy there ran to close to a building that the Gaia destroy. Cagalli and Alex where far thought away to be safe the guard was not lucky ehought and was catch in the blast.

"Damn it," said Alex he took off his shades and his eye looked around the battle fleid as if he was at his home away from home.

Cagalli looked at his worried. "Athurn," she said calling him by his real name. Athurn Zala the pilot of the Justice in the last war he knew the workings of a battle field and he had since stopped beening a solider but he still knew how to act in a battle he noticed a fall Zuka.

"Quick over there," he said and leaded Cagalli over to the Zuka getting in with her.

"What are you doing Athurn," she asked him has he turned it on.

"I think it clear I am not about to let you die in a place like this," he said the Zaku's eye lighted up and it stood up unfouthly for them the Gaia looked there way.

"A other one," said Stella she pointed her gun at it and got ready to fire however before she could, Athurn push forward on the control shoulder ramming the Gaia knocking the gun to the ground and then kicked it away.

"Bastard," said Stella still in her emotionless tone she pulled out her sword and ran at Athurn he pulled out the Zuka axe to block her unfouhly Zuka's where not has powerful as Gundams there where basic ZAFT mobile suit has soon has the axe made contact with the sword it powered down and was slice in half. It also took the Zuka arm with it as the Gaia sword slice it off knocking it to the ground Cagalli fell over from where she was standing inside on to Athurn lap now usual you would never do this in battle but Athurn could help but blush in embarrassments. However it soon turn to shock has he saw blood on the back of Cagalli's head.

"Oh god hold on Cagalli," he said.

The Gaia rise it sword again getting ready to end this when suddenly a sound above them stop her then mahince gun buttles start to hammer the Gaia it did nothing to the Gaia expect make it look for where the fire was coming from. Above them was the Core Splendor it suddenly seemed to flowed in on it's self and then the other parts that followed it transformed as well. One part start to exented out to become legs and join to the bottom of the Core Splendor. The next part which was not clearly seen to be the chest joined to the top then it grow arms and a head already had a shield on one of it's arms. Finally the last part joined on to it back and it carried two sword the phase shift amour actvie and it became red it dash down at the ground it sword aimed at the Gaia but the Gaia jumped back at the last mintiue.

"Why are you doing this are you trying to start a other one?! A OTHER WAR!" yelled the pilot his name was Shinn Asuka pilot of the new ZAFT Core launcher Mobile Suit the Impulse.

Cagalli and Athurn looked at this new model in awe it was amazing Cagalli hear the Chairman's worlds again. " No princess power is needed therefore there will always be conflict,"

Shinn dash at the Gaia pulling out his second sword and joining them together the Gaia block with it sword but was soon knocked back.

"What who is this guy," said Stella.

Sting and Auel looked over at the Impulse.

"A other new model damn I have no data on it," said Sting.

Auel smiled. "Then let either take it or smash it or I can just crack the pilot inside after all we don't need him," Auel turned to face the Impulse and started to fire.

Sting shouted at him agnerily, "No you idiot stick to the plan."

Auel was not listing at all. All Sting could head over the com was a really mad laugh.

Athurn watch this the 3 enemies seemed to forget he was there all together this would have been the time to make a get away but something seemed to sprank inside of him as he wanted the impulse fight.

"Athurn?" said Cagalli worrying why he was looking so serious.

"Just hold on ok Cagalli," said Athurn.

Shinn flew in to the air to avoid Auel's laser fire he then chucked at him some kind of boomerang weapon Auel didn't see it in time has it slice his shoulder cannons off. "Damn you bastred," he yelled and flew at him with his synce.

Shinn ready him self but then notice his mistake he was wide open from a attack from behind. "No crap," he said has he saw the Gaia jump at him too however at the last second, Athurn's Zuka slammed in to the Gaia with it shield making it fly off target and casrh back on to the ground this left Shinn free to worry about the Abyess which he block his attack with his sword.

Auel smile his evil insane smile. "Oh so you not all show I see," he said going in to a dead lock with him.

Shinn raised his leg and kick the abyss away from him knocked it in to the. Chaos who was coming up to help, Shinn then head the captain on the Minerva contact him.

"Shinn you are not to destroy them there belong to us," said the Captain.

Shinn cursed. "I know that but I don't know if I can take them how did this happened anyway."

Outside the hour glasses (Gundam Seed fans will know that the PLANTS are a group of giant hour glasses in space) a few ships there flying around looking for any emeny command ship other wise there be no escape for the theifs there all reported that there was no ship there.

Suddenly however a beam of light followed by missles Destroy one of them seconds later a other one blow up as a angel type ship appeared out of now where. On this ship was a man sitting in the captain chair we was wearing a black flying commander unifrom and had a mask covering his face apart from his mouth and a lot of blonde hair came out from under it. He looked at his watch. "Ok then men it type we picked up our guys give the order," he said.

A man sitting next to him then said to the others on the brige. "You hear captain Neo do it,"

"Yes sir," the birgde crew said.

Two black stikre dagger mobile suits took off from the ship and flew in to the hour glass docking bay and fired missle at the ships still docked there Destroy the command center as well.

"Good work now we play the waiting game," said Neo.

* * *

"Damn you," said Stella still trying to attack Shinn who kept avoiding her.

"Man there well trainned," said Shinn he jumped away from her and fired his gun he then looked over at Athurn Zuka.

"Hey you run to the Minerva you will only get your self killed here," he said.

Athurn looked at the battle he was right in the Zuka he had no chance and he took off for the Minerva has he flew he saw the Chairman was also getting on to the Minerva.

Back at the only hanger still standing.

"Rey over here," said one of the techtions.

The blonde hair boy ran over and jumped in to the Zuka Phantom which was finally free from the rubble he turn in on and looked over at the Zuka Warrior and moved the rubble off that. "Lunamaira get in," he said.

The red haired girl jump in and there both took off to help Shinn.

Sting, Auel and Stella where still fighting him but where having no luck.

"Damn it this guy is getting annoying," said Sting a beeping came from his com. "Stella, Auel our times up lets break out."

Auel voice came over the com, "gah fine Stella we going."

Stella didn't stop fighting. "I can get him," she said still trying to kill Shinn.

Auel smiled. "The I guess you will just have to die."

Stella suddenly stopped her eye wide and she started to go plae like she had seen a ghost. "D...die," she said in sarced voice.

"I will tell Neo your last words all she said WAS GOODBYE," said Auel.

Stella suddnely screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" she flew up in to the sky and started to fire at the walls of the hour glass.

"Auel why did you do that?" said Sting.

"It worked didn't it," said Auel and here followed her.

Shinn looked up at them. "Damn it Minerva send out the force pack."

On the Minerva the chairmen was now with the captain.

"Shall I do it sir," asked the Captain.

The Chairman nodded.

"Meyrin started to send out the force flyer."

Back at the battle.

Rey and Lunamaira had finally got there and where now chasing the Chaos, Gaia and Abyss. Gaia was still trying to break out side while Chaos and Abyss was holding them back.

"Damn it there keep coming," said Sting and launched the pods on his shoulders and there started to fire a Rey and Lunamaira Zuka's.

"Well this is turning out to be more fun then I hopedm" said Auel and keeped fireing also,

Lunamaira pulled out her cannon and started to fire at the pods but missing them. "Gah I am really hating today."

"Focus Lunamaira we let them get away and we going to have a big probmle on our hands," said Rey firing his gun at them which there where shielding agaisnt them. The force flyer suddenly flyed past them as it headed for Shinn.

Shinn saw it deatvice the sword pack and then joined with the force pack his Gundam now turn to blue and flew up to join Rey and Lunamaira.

Sting saw this and was really to break. "I am sick of this," he turned around and fire missles at the wall of the hour glass finally it broken up and Sting, Stella and Auel flew out .

"Damn it," said Shinn and flew after them.

Rey who followed him suddenly felt something has if someone he knew was near by. "What was that?" he said but then shaked it off and Focus back on the battle.

Lunamaira was about to follow but her rocket pack blow out and she couldn't fly so she headed back for the Minerva.

Outside the angel class ship had disappear again it seemed to have a cloaking mode which meaned it could appear and disappear at will.

Shinn locked on two the 3 Gundam's "It either destroy them or let them get away I deal with it later," he was about to fire when 4 small like guns appear around him and start to shot. "What the is that dragoon pods."

A other laser fired at him from behind has a mobile amour ship known as a Zero flew at him he was able to avoid it however.

Neo was flying it. "Ah your good aren't." Neo then suddenly felt something and moved just in time to dodge a shot from Rey. "What was that?" Neo wondered.

"Shinn becareful this is no normal pilot," said Rey.

"I know that," said Shinn and start to fire his gun at the Zero while dodge shots from the dragoon pods.

While there where busy with that the angel ship reappeared and the Chaos, Gaia and Abyss docked.

One the birgde the second captain called Neo.

"We got them time to make a exit," he said.

Neo smiled and just his dragoon pods to make a shield around the ship has he docked.

"Damn it he got away as well," said Shinn.

"We can still get them." Said Rey, "afterall that ship is to slow to avoid us.

How wrong he was no sooner had he said it that it disappear.

"NO DAMN IT," yelled Shinn and started to fire where it had been but no luck his blast hit thin air it was gone

* * *

Later aboard the Minerva in the meeting room Cagalli sat with Athurn has the Gilbert and the captain came in.

"Princess I am soryy this happened," said Gilbert.

"It is alright sir you didn't know this would happen and thank for the medic," said Cagalli her head had now been bandaged to stop the bleeding.

Gilbert sigend. "Still that is no good by the way this is captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva."

She was wearing a white captain uniform had short blondeish hair and greyish blueish eyes.

"I am sorry for what happened we are going to transport you back to ORB how selfs."

"But doesn't that take a day," said Athurn.

"It's the least we can do" said captain Gladys please you should get some rest we have a room ready for you."

"Thank you captain," said Cagalli her and Athurn headed off to the room on there way there saw the pilots Shinn Lunamaira and Rey.

Cagalli stopped. "Hello excurse me I just what to thank you for your help which one was the pilot of the Impulse you really saved us." she said.

"I am," said Shinn my name is Shinn Asuka.

Cagalli smiled. "I am Cagalli Yuan Athha,"

Shinn suddenly glared "Your a Athha," he close his fist. "IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD OF LET YOU DIE YOU DESERVE THAT," he yelled at her.

Athurn stood in front of Cagalli. "What right do you have to talk to her like that."

Shinn did not stop glaring at her, "Her and her whole family are murderers. My family was killed on ORB by the Athha thanks to them throwing away their ideals and getting involved in the last war. For once I wish someone who did matter got what was coming to them and not inoccents who did nothing wrong," he stormed off.

Lunamaira looked confsued. "Shinn wait," she followed him.

"I am sorry for that," said Rey and then when after them.

* * *

ORB

Blue turn on his com link. "ORB control this is Blue Hikrai of ZAFT special force I wish clearlist to land."

A message came over the raido. "You are clear to land head to docking bay 4."

Blue smiled and headed on to dock 4. In the docking bay 2 people where wait for him one was a boy with short brown hair blue eyes he was wearing a black sleveless jacket a red t-shirt under it and blue jens. The other was a girl with long pink hair and red eyes she was wearing a pruple t-shirt and also had blue jens there where Chad and Lucy. Blue had known Chad for a while and on his last visit to ORB he had met Lucy. However what was interesting was Lucy was Lacus Clyne's sister this however was not known by many people, not many people knew Lacus was now living in ORB with Kira the pilot of the Freedom. Murrue Ramius the captain of the Archangle, and Andrew Waltfeld the pilot of the Eternal a stolen ZAFT battle ship.

"This is the slowest landing I have ever saw," said Chad getting annoyed with the wait.

"You have never saw one before," said Lucy.

"I know," Chad sighed. "I thought it would be faster."

Blue's Gundam The Promethues landed and Blue got out wearing a different suit to other pilots. pilots of ZAFT usual wore a green pilot suit or a red one Blue's however was green with red slevees he said it was because of Special forces but no one believe him.

"Hey Chad Hey Lucy nice to see you again," he said on seeing them and walked over to them.

"Yeah nice new uniform I see," said Chad.

"How are things back home in the PLANTS," asked Lucy.

"Well I can't say all of us are prepair to put the war behind us and with Rogue attacks happen someone could just jump at the change to blame the PLANTs or Earth but I hear Cagalli and some guy named Alex was meeting with the chairman so it should work out ok," said Blue he then smiled, "and now for the great news I am part of the ZAFT special forces."

"Wow," said Chad.

Lucy giggled. "That means you have to dress samrter now."

Blue groaned. "Hopefully only at meetings I don't see what wrong with normal cloths."

"Me ethier," said Chad agreeing.

Lucy spoke up again. "Becasue I bet Blue didn't listen to the reason, same for you Chad if you joined."

"Yeah yeah I expect that from you Lucy having been born with a sliver soap in your mouth beening Lacus sister," said Blue.

"Ssh," said Lucy she didn't want anyone to over hear them.

Blue laughed anyway I have other things to tell you so lets head in to town.

Later in a lake side cafe.

"I hear some news that PLANT is not happy about Lacus not returning," said Blue.

"How unhappy?" asked Lucy.

"So far talk about making a double is a foot and you know what that means," said Blue "A double means the orignal is no longer needed."

Chad and Lucy didn't say anything.

"But hopefully the new chairmen is not like that and from what I hear he is nothing like Patrick Zala," when he said that he close his fist not many people knew but he hate Athurn and his father. Patrick Zala had killed his father when he refuse to fire Genisis in the last war.

"Well off that topic whats your gundam like?" asked Chad.

"Oh it's great," said Blue. "It a muti combat space unit fitted with the lastest weapon and techlogy from both ZAFT and ORB army factorys.

"That great," said Chad.

Lucy mutted. "I wish he would notice me like he noticed that."

Chad looked at her. "Say something Lucy?"

Lucy just smiled. "Nope."

Blue hear what she said. "Hey Chad could you go get us some drinks."

Chad stood up. "Sure," and he headed off.

Blue turned to Lucy. "Still no idea?" he asked Blue had known for a while now Lucy loved Chad but Chad either was been stupid or just didn't know Blue thought it was more likely beening stupid.

"No he hasn't and I don't know how to tell him," said Lucy.

"I could help?" said Blue.

"No no thats ok it be a little weirder if i got you to help," said Lucy.

Chad came back. "So what you two taking about?"

Lucy grined evily she been wanthing to ask this. "Girls, right Blue had any girls you got your eyes on?"

Blue stay quite then answer. "No you know I don't want a relationship."

Suddenly music started to play.

_yasashii sono yubi ga owari ni fureru tok_i

_ima dake kimi dake shinjite mo iin darou _Blue picked up a phone out of his pocket and turn it on stopping the music.

"Hello?...wow wow slow down...what?...yeah...huh...no...yes...thats great bye."

He hanged up.

"Who was that?" asked Chad.

"Oh just some girl I know...damn," Blue said has he notice what he said.

Lucy was now grining more. "OH so there IS a girl!"

"No there isn't," said Blue.

"Sure there isn't you just get a phone call from someone who just happens to have your number that you didn't even give us and now you are denying it COME ON ALL THE DETAILS RIGHT NOW!" said Lucy.

Blue signed seeing no way out of it. "Ok her name is Meer Campbell she is a singer and always wanted to do Lacus cover songs."

"Oh a singer, hehe that great is she good?" asked Lucy.

"Well Actually thats what the call was about said she has been notice," said Blue.

Lucy smiled. "Great I hope she doesn't ruin my sis songs but."

"Ah it been impossible to do that," said Chad.

"Yeah speaking of. Are Kira and Lacus allow visits I would not mind seeing Lacus again," said Blue.

"Sure lets go there live with Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld along with some kids that the rervant looks after," said Lucy. "But before that how long are you here."

"Oh I been here till tomorrow," said Blue.

"Ok then off we go," said Chad.

* * *

After a while there arrival at Kira and Lacus house and Chad knocks on the door and Lacus answers it.

"Ah hello Chad and Lucy oh and Blue you here as well nice to see you again," said Lacus smiling has she always did.

"It been to long Lacus," said Blue.

"Indeed it has oh come on in," said Lacus moving to let them in. "Kira we have a visist."

Kira walked in to see them. "HA hey there Lucy and Chad and well if it's not Blue."

"Hey Kira," said Blue.

"How are things in the PLANTS?" asked Kira.

_  
_"There going well by the way Lacus I have something import to talk to you about," said Blue leading her out side and Lucy followed them.

When there where out of ear shot Blue told Lacus about there could be a double made of her.

"And you know what that means," said Blue.

"There going to try and "remove" me," said Lacus.

"Yeah but the good thing is no one knows you live here," said Lucy.

"Yeah but just in case does Kira still have the Freedom?" asked Blue.

"Yeah we keep it locked up I never want Kira to have to return to that cockpit," said Lacus having her head down and in a sad look.

"I know but he may have to one day," said Blue. "But off the subject, Lucy how about we talk about you and Chad."

Lucy blushed.

"Ah yes about that sis," smiled Lacus.

Inside.

"Your joking," said Chad.

"Blue's right you are Stupid come on you can't tell me you haven't notice," said Kira.

"Lucy...love me? That not true we just friends," said Chad.

"You just never notice it she does love you but what about you?" said Kira.

Chad started to think. "Well I don't," said Chad.

"Well I think about it if I were you Lucy will what a answer some time and it better she finds out soon if you could be more then just friends," said Kira. "But anyway that Gundam you found got it working yet?"

Chad had found a Gundam in a junk yard a few days again and looking in the data base comfirmed it to be a old Gundam named the Wing Gundam Chad had asked Mr Waltfeld to fix it up for him.

"I don't know but I sure hope it works soon I can't wait to test drive it" said Chad,

* * *

The next day,

Blue sat in his Gundam, "Well so long guys it been fun,"

"Hope to see you again soon Blue," said Lucy.

Suddnely alrams start to go off.

"What in the world," said Chad.

A screen in the docking bay showed that a attack force was coming there way.

"A attack but ORB is neutral," said Blue. "Guys I am heading out now I stop this," he turn on his com. "ORB forces this is Blue Hirkai of ZAFT special forces under the law you are to follow my order in this battle to defeat ORB now let go!"

Blue took off and the ORB forces followed him.

Chad watched them go. "Good luck Blue."

"Hey Kid," yelled a voice.

Chad looked over to see Mr Waltfeld. "Mr Waltfeld your here and you're...drinking coffee, don't you ever stop?!"

Mr waltfeld chucked what looking like a card. "I believe all Gundams are suppose to be launching," he said.

Chad smiled knowing what he meant and ran off.

Out side the battle had already started Blue and the ORB forces where doing ok but something was odd about this attack.

"Why attack ORB there's no reason behind it," said Blue.

Suddnely a mobile suit tried to attack him from behind until a other one slam it to it and Chad appear on Blue com screen. "Hey there need some help?"

Blue smiled "Chad?!...LETS KICK ASS," and together the flew in to the battle.

* * *

Next Epsiode

As the sky in once again filled with the fire of war Athurn must return to the battle field as PLANT finds it self under attack also who is this Girl who looks like Lacus

Next time On Gundam Seed The Second war: Ties Zuka! FIRE YOUR WEPAONS IN THE NAME OF PEACE!

* * *

Ok time for the notes

1: This is a Gundam seed story that I did over MSN with Chad Malyan points to his profileI am going to do the whole but me and Chad are going to add on to the orignal one we did over msn

2: When we did this story we decide it would be a replacement of Gundam Seed Destiny which is why this chatper has secne from it in as the story goes on more and more of our own ideas will get mixed in with bits from the anime

3 Blue and Grey are fan characters of mine Chad and Lucy belong to Chad

4: This is a warning for futher chatpers DO NOT COMPLAIN if the story is not going the way you want it to then it no good complain as I will not change it

5: this is a quick note from Chad Malyan, as Blue mentioned, this is a replacement for destiny, but also some things in the past have been changed.

For example the existence of lucy as a twin sister to Lacus, if theirs any questions about the changes, ask in a review.

6: There is no number 6 but points again to Chad's profile and Dragonridley's profile them story are great

Till next time


	2. Phase 2 Ties

**Gundam****Seed**

**The Second War**

A man sitting in a chair with a giant TV display in front of him on the wall smiled. He had grey air and was wear a cream colored suit his skin was pale and the glow from the TV's made him look like a ghost, he smiled a thin smile.

"Has you can see gentlemen we will soon be at the cross roads of a new era for the people of earth," he said.

The display in front of him was actually many screens, most of them showed other people who were leaders of earth the main one in the middle was showing the battle at ORB that Blue and Chad where involved in at this very moment.

"What are you talking about Djibril," asked one of the leaders.

Djibril smiled his thin smile again. "Take a look at the mobile suits do you notice something I think you see there ZAFT Mobile suits."

It was true the suits that Blue and Chad where fighting along with the ORB forces where Gin's which meant that it was a attack by Coordinators.

"This is what we have been waiting for," said Djibril.

"That is dangerous talk Djibril if we over step our selfs then we could fuel the fires of war again," said one of the leaders.

"That is what I mean we all know the Coordinators are nothing more then a plague and should be wiped out!" said Djibril.

One of the leaders shift in his seat uneasy. "So what proof do you have of the fact that this is not a attack of the rogues that have been showing up lately?"

"You will remember I ask to official form a team of "specialist" a few months back."

"Yes and your point is?" asked one of the leaders.

"Take a look at what my good friends of Phantom pain sent me," said Djibril.

He press a button on his chair sending a file that had the full design spec's and data on the Chaos, Gaia and Aybss.

"Good lord," said one of the leaders.

"Yes, as you can see Chairman Gilbert Durandal has been keeping us in the dark about a few things, and the fact we did not know about the plan to make these Gundam's is proof," said Djibril. "However you may rest easy, that Phantom pain has already made sure that there will not be a problem or at least not for us."

"Very well we will meet again after this battle and start our plans FOR OUR PURE AND BLUE WORLD!"

* * *

**Phase 2 Ties**

* * *

Blue dodge a blast from one of the Gin's beam rifles.

"Oh come on this is hardly fair," he said.

"What up with these guys anyway," said Chad has he swing his Gundam around one that tried to slice him in half with a sword.

"In any case when did you get a Gundam?" said Blue firing his gun at a few incoming Gin's making them spear out.

"In case of any emergencies I did not want to just sit around and do nothing, and I found this in a junk pile and got Mr Waltfeld… you know the coffee guy to fix it up for me." Said Chad firing his gun as well.

"Good to know your looking out for your loved ones," said Blue. He sent his Gundam in to roll over a Gin that dash at him he then pulled out his sword and slice it in two. Blue hated to kill he rather disarm but he also knew that some times there was no choice. "You know something is not right?"

"I don't know anything about enemy tactics so what do you think is not right," said Chad, he pulled on his control's making his Gundam duck as a ORB mobile suit fired at the Gin in front of him and then finished off by slice it with his sword.

Blue sent off missiles, he knew that he had to keep fighting while talking, if he didn't then he either let one two many get past him or he be killed. "Why attack ORB there's not really worth aiming at...wait a second." Blue saw some of the Gin's where taking off and heading in to space. "Chad can you scan the sattelites above us."

"I can but hold them off so I can get a clear reading," said Chad.

"Right ORB forces cover the Wing Gundam," said Blue he rush forward at the Gin's and start to tear them apart with his sword getting hit by a few shots but also dealing damage to them.

Chad played with his scans till he finally got a reading on the sattelites what he found made his blood run cold. "Blue above us there are more Gin's attacking the sattelites if there destroy a sattelite of that size and it crash's on earth then..."

"...I don't need to hear it listen up ORB forces. We are heading in to space do you best to hold out here, Chad lets go." Blue turn on his Gundam thrusts full and shot of in to space Chad following as the sattelites came in to view the Gin's where indeed attacking them the engines seemed to be there target.

"Damn it stop this right now!" said Blue to the Gin pilots.

The Gin pilots looked over to see them. "What don't you dare try to stop us your living in a dream world laughing with the monsters that tried to kill us all."

A few Gin's pulled out there sword's and rush at them.

"It's because of people like you my daughter was killed on junius seven," one of them said has he came at Chad.

Chad slice the Gin in half just before it got to him and it blow up. "His daughter?"

"Who are they anyway," said Blue.

One of the Gin's pulled out his sword and dashed at Blue Blue pulled out his and swing it blocking the Gin's attack and became deadlocked.

"Patrick Zala knew it all along the only true path for us in the one he had chosen for us!" yelled the Gin's pilot.

At the shock of hearing his name again Blue let his guard down and was kicked away.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" The Gin pilot shot forward at him his sword held out before Chad suddenly appeared in front of him and fired two cannon blasts at him.

"Oh boy, Blue you ok?" said Chad but then start thinking. "He's not going to be after there mention Patrick Zala."

* * *

Meanwhile slow moving towards the battle unaware of it was the Minerva transporting Athrun and Cagalli back to ORB. At that moment Athurn and Cagalli where in there room together Cagalli was still think about what Shinn had said.

Athurn walked over to her and gave her a drink. "Cagalli don't let it worry you he probably doesn't understand what really took place."

"I just..." started Cagalli but could find the words.

"I know you would never want the people of ORB to get hurt," said Athurn.

Cagalli placed her cup down and jumped in to Athrun's arms and slowly cried in to his chest and Athurn stroked her hair she said his name has she cried.

Out side the room Lunamaria was walking past and hear Cagalli say Athrun she stopped still.

"Athrun?...Athrun Zala?" she said thinking to her self anyone from ZAFT would know who Athurn Zala was she was about to look in when a alert came over the com.

"Going to red alert, going to red alert. All pilots are to board there machines and stand by," came Meyrin's voice.

"Typical I should've of known this would not be a normal drop off mission," she headed to the dock bay and got in to her Zaku Warrior she saw Rey was not there and guessed that her and Shinn would be the only one's launching.

Meyrin appeared on both Lunamaria's and Shinn com screen. "The mission is this: you are to assist two unmarked Gundam's who are trying to stop a sattelite from crashing on earth. This is a order from command that has been monotoring the battle after picking up reading that the sattelite has be moved from it usual path."

"Ok then but why would anyone do that?" asked Shinn.

"Unknown, regardless the mission is still the same good luck you two," said Meyrin and then turn off the com.

Lunamaira contact Shinn. "Hey Shinn this is going to be your first battle in space you sure you can still do the mid air link up ok?"

"Oh for...shut up Lunamaira it's harder then it looks," he said turning off his com.

Lunamaira giggled. "He's kinda cute when annoyed like that."

Meyrin voice was heard as she started to open the doors "Raising platform, close air tight shutters, opening doors, system all green, course clear. Core Splendor you are clear to launch."

Shinn took hold of the controls. "Shinn Asuka Core Splendor launching!!" said Shinn and took off The leg flyer and chest flyer took off after him. This time a new pack followed him called the blast pack.

"Zaku warrior you are clear for launch," came Meyrin's voice.

"Lunamaira Hawke Zaku I'm taking off," she launched as well and pulled ahead of the Core Splendor heading for the battle field.

* * *

Back at the battle Blue and Chad were still trying to stop it the Gin's there where more then a match so there where finding it hard to foucs on the ones attacking the sattelties, when other kept blocking there path.

"Get out of my way you ASSHOLES!" yelled Blue firing his cannon's unfouhtly for him due to the mention of Patrick Zala he was in a rage and not aiming.

"Blue clam down," said Chad slice one of the Gin's up with his sword then notice one behind him. "Blue behind you!"

Blue looked around to late to react the Gin rasied it sword then blow up.

"Huh? Who?" asked Blue.

A red Zaku warrior was behind it. "Shinn your clear to move in," came Lunamaira's voice then Shinn's voice came over the com.

"Roger!"

The Core spenldor flew foward and joined up with the leg flyer and the chest flyer the new pack then cliped in to place on it's back showing it to be a missle launcher and cannon pack. The phase shift armour actived and the Impulse was now green.

Blue looked at it in awe he never saw a Gundam like it. "This is Blue Hikari of ZAFT special forces, please who are you?" he said over the com.

Lunamaira's voice answered back, "Lunamaira Hawke pilot of the Zaku Warrior part of the Minerva team."

Shinn then spoke up. "Shinn Asuka pilot of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse also part of the Minerva team."

Blue smiled. "Thank you for your help."

Chad talked over to Blue in private. "Their on our side right?"

Blue reply "Their part of ZAFT and there call signs on there mobile suits check out."

"Good," said Chad He was glad for any help as at the moment there where runing out of time.

"Let do this then," said Blue.

With the help of Shinn and Lunamaira Blue and Chad quickly took out most of the Gin's after most of them were destoryed.

"I don't see anymore," said Chad. "But I am sure there was at less one more around."

Suddenly the Satteltie engines exploed and a Gin flew back on fire. "HAHAHA good bye tatiors," and then the Gin blow up.

Chad stared in shock "NO!"

Blue yelled over the com. "QUICK LOCK ON AND FIRE ALL WEAPONS BEST WE CAN DO IT BREAK IT DOWN," said Blue he amied and fire his missiles.

Chad locked on and fire his missiles.

Lunamaira fired her beam rilfe and Shinn fired his beam cannons it broken the satteltie up but it would still causre damage on earth.

Blue sighed there was nothing more there could do. "Shinn Lunamaira thanks if you would come with us to ORB."

Lunamaira spoke up "Er I don't think we should," said Lunamaira turning her mobile suit to look at Shinn.

"We're are not coming down to ORB," said Shinn making sure it was a clear refusal no if's or buts.

Blue looked over at them "May I ask why?"

"Because it's a place run by liars who only cause destruction," he said and turn around and flew off Lunamaira headed after him.

"That Shinn guy is weird oh well let head back and hope to god we broken it up ehought," said Chad and headed back to ORB with Blue.

* * *

Meanwhile else where in a unknown location a man sat in the shadows and looked at his computer on his desk.

"You call your selves Blackhand and you let ZAFT beat you," said the man in the shadows.

"Forgive us sir," said a pilot who had been fighting the Hawke team.

"I should let my wife deal with you," said the man in the shadows.

The pilot suddenly showed so much fear on his face that he looked like he would of killed him self. "Please no."

He turned off the computer and then contact someone. "I have a job for you."

The man he contacted was tall and had a scar over his face and had a tab in his mouth and a eye patch on. "What will it pay," said the man.

"Name it," said the man in the shadows.

"I could use a blank check what's the job?" said the man.

"We have learned that Lacus Clyne is on ORB we want her dead and I want you to frame this man," said the man in the shadow and sent a profile of Blue Hikari.

"It's done," said the man and hang up.

The man in the shadows lay back in his chair and smiled to him self thinking 'thats one problem out of the way.'

* * *

Cagalli got on to a small transport ship that the Minerva had called for from ORB.

"We are sorry we would of took you all the way but after this we have to head back," said Captain Gladys.

"I understand, let go Alex," said Cagalli.

"Actually." said Athurn trailing off.

"What?" asked Cagalli.

"I am going back to PLANT," said Athrun.

"Why?" asked Cagalli.

"Well I think it be best to keep talking with the Chairmen," he said.

Cagalli sighed and look at the captain. "Can you give him the ride back?"

Captain Gladys thought for a second. "Yes I can."

"Ok then," said Cagalli she walked over to Athurn. "Take care," she made sure no one was looking and quickly kissed him and then got on the ship and it took off, as it got close to earth Cagalli saw Blue's Gundam the Prometheus.

"Battleship Minerva do you read me?" his voice came over the com.

Cagalli turn on hers. "Hey sorry but this can't wait how bad it it down on earth."

There was slience for a moment. "I am not going to lie Cagalli it's bad," said Blue.

"I thought so," said Cagalli. "Anyway why you looking for the Minerva?"

"I need to head back to PLANT guess it maybe best to get a ride," said Blue.

"Well it not that far behind me so just try using the rescue channel," said Cagalli.

"I will, have a safe trip Cagalli," said Blue and his Gundam flew past her transport.

* * *

Back on ORB.

Lucy slapped Chad hard. "What the hell were you thinking? are you crazy?!"

"Ow that hurt," Chad could only stutter out as he rubbed the side of his face

"Where did you get that Gundam from anyway," said Lucy really annoyed.

"I found it ok, but I have a good reason I can explain," said Chad.

"Well..." started Chad He then turned and tried to run off but Lucy grabbed hold of him.

"Nice try," said Lucy.

Murrue and Mr Waltfeld looked at the screen of the reports coming in. "This isn't good," said Murrue.

"No kidding and it was done by Coordinators, who knows what the earth forces and the PLANT's will do now," said Mr Waltfeld. "By the way have you gave it any more thought?"

"You mean about going with you Kira and Lacus to live on PLANT," said Murrue.

"I am sure I could get you in I am the derset tiger after all," said Mr Waltfeld.

"Thank you," said Murrue. "But I am still thinking if I should."

"The offer still stands," said Mr Waltfeld he looked out and saw some ORB mobile suits launching and started to think. "I don't remember their beening an order to launch."

Cagalli's transport landed and she came off the other leaders of ORB where they waiting for her.

"Ah Cagalli your back," said a man he was dressed in the same type of cloths the other wore reddish suit with the same color jacket over it he also had purple hair.

"Yuna...ugh." she was cut off when he hugged her.

"I am glad your back I know you're tired Cagalli but we have some business to talk about with you. Say where is that bodyguard of yours?" said Yuna seening Athurn was not with her.

"He's on special orders," said Cagalli.

"Oh I see well come alone Cagalli," said Yuna leading her off and he smiled when he saw the Mobile suit taking off.

The Mobile suits flew across the sea and soon meet up with a earth forces ship which then took off and headed to space and linked up with a other fleet of ships.

* * *

Hours later Blue had finally met with the Minerva and docked. When he got out his Gundam he was greeted by the Pilots of the Minerva and saluted them.

"Blue Hikrai ZAFT special forces," said Blue.

Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey and because she was allow time off Meyrin all saluted back.

Blue looked around, "This is a nice ship I am guessing it made special for one of the mobile suits."

Shinn looked at him. "It made special for the Impulse," he said point to the jet that was docked with the leg flyer chest flyer and the other packs.

Blue smiled, "That is a really good looking machine you must be proud."

Shinn nodded.

Athurn who been there looked at him "Blue?"

Blue turned and was supirse. "Oh hey there Ath...Alex," he said remebering not to call him his name.

"Been a while," said Athrun holding out his hand.

Blue looked at it has if he had just insult his family he hated Athurn but he saw no reason to let him know that, and took it holding it a little hard. "Yeah it has."

Meyrin had been staring at Blue from the moment he had landed. She was comptele taken with him he was so good looking she could hardly keep her eyes off him. Short black hair green eyes and not a bad body ethier. Lunamaira notice this then whisper. "I don't think he wants to see you staring at him."

Meyrin quickly noticed she had been and stopped but did keep checking him out smiling a little.

Rey then spoke up. "I would think the captain would want to see you sir," said Rey.

"Oh right," said Blue.

Lunamaira then spoke. "I tak..." she was then cut off by Meyrin.

"I will take you to see her sir," said Meyrin.

"Oh thank you," said Blue not notice the kind of happy tone she had when saying that and he followed her out of the docking bay.

Lunamaira watched them go and start to think. "Be careful sis."

As the lift started to take off to the captains office Meyrin turned to Blue. "I was just wonder but you said Special forces right which team where you a part of?"

Blue leaned on the wall and smiled at her. "Hawke team," he said.

Meyrin smiled "Really? oh sorry I guess I should tell you my name, I am Meyrin Hawke," she said killing two birds with one stone.

Blue laughed. "Let me guess you want to know how captain Hawke your father is doing?" he asked.

Meyrin nodded.

"Well let's see he's a great captain he act like we were all equal never once pulled rank on us if he didn't need to. He's a great captain and i talked to him a lot when he had free time, and he did talk about his daughters a lot so I am guessing you're the com officer he said he was proud of," said Blue.

"He said that?" said Meyrin smiling.

"Yeah he said he was proud of both of his daughters guess the other is your sis Lunamaira and I am guess she was that red haired girl in the docking bay," said Blue.

Meyrin smiled. "Yeah that was her it good to know he doing ok," she said.

"Yeah he's fine he also talked a lot about you has well never thought you to be so cheerful," said Blue smiling.

"Huh?" said Meyrin.

"Oh nothing just you seem more cheerful then I picture you not that it's a bad thing," said Blue.

Meyrin could of blushed so bright at the mention he had pictured her. Sure it was not like he thought of her a lot but just the idea of someone like him thinking of what she looked like was great to hear.

"What you think," she asked sounding has if she was just taking normal.

"What you mean?" asked Blue.

"Do I looked like what you thought," she asked.

Blue signed and looked at her. "Well no you look better," he said matter of factly clear not really bothering to flatter her or anything after all there only just met.

Meyrin smiled, "well thank you here we are."

The lift stopped and Blue walked in to the captain office.

The captain looked at him when he came in. "So your the one we picked up?

"Yes ma'am Blue Hikrai special forces of the Hawke team," said Blue.

"You are aware of coming back to PLANT with us means you will get re a singed to a other ship right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am I am aware as long as captain Hawke will find out," said Blue.

"Captain Hawke so you know him," asked Gladys.

"Yes Ma'am I was his top solider," said Blue .

"Well then if you knew him I already know who's ship you will be re a signed too," said Gladys.

"Who's ma'am," said Blue.

"This one we already have to Hawke's on the ship having a solider from his team would lightly there spirit's what do you say?" asked Gladys.

"Are you asking me to join your team?" asked Blue.

"That's right," said Gladys.

"I would like to ma'am this is a fine ship," said Blue.

"Welcome aboard then, I will clear it with the Chairman but I am pretty sure you will be allowed" said Gladys she stood up. "Anyway we about to have a meeting in the meeting room about the attack on earth by the group of Gin's so you better come with me."

* * *

Back on earth at Djibril command center which was also his home.

"I trust this will be to your liking" said Dijbril and showed to the leaders pictures of the sattelite drop that where edited to make it look like Shinn, Blue, Lunamaira and Chad had helped the Gin's cause the drop.

"Are you sure this will work Dijbril," asked one of the leaders.

"Of course it will I already got word from ORB that there plan to sign the the document making us allies and there have already sent some of their Mobile suits to help in the nuke attack," said Dijbril, "and once we show these picture no one on earth with forgive the Coordinators, for our pure and blue world."

* * *

Back in ORB.

"What?" said Cagalli in complete shock "you plan to make us allies with the earth forces did you forget THAT THEY ATTACKED US IN THE LAST WAR!"

Yuna looked at her calmly as though not affected by her angry yells, "We have not forgot but we also think being allied with them will let us help the people who were most affect by the drop. Yes it true ORB was not hit but many other places were, I know you saw the reports."

"But that's..." stuttered Cagalli, her anger losing out to his calm words.

"We should help and reach out to those people who where affect by it should we not," said Yuna, knowing full well that she'd slowly give in thanks to him taking advantage of her personality.

"Yes of course but..." Cagalli was finding it hard to find the words.

"But what? should we turn our backs on them and call to your friends in the sky that your no good brother comes from," said Yuna.

"NO!" said Cagalli slam her hands on the table. "But why should we ally with someone who attacked us."

Yuna sighed. "I see well then you don't need to worry as right now we have not signed it yet but I suggest we put this matter on hold. However we have already sent some of our forces to aid the earth forces."

Cagalli stared in shock. "YOU DID WHAT!?"

* * *

In the meeting room.

Captain Gladys, Chairman Gilbert, Lunamaira, Shinn, Rey, Blue and Athurn all sat down.

Gilbert looked at them"First of all I understand the satteltie drop was not stopped."

"We did the best we could sir" said Shinn.

"Of course I am aware of that but that is not the reason I have you here, it's this," Gilbert informed them as he turned on a screen.

There was a TV report of earth on. Shinn, Blue, Lunamaira, Rey and Athurn all couldn't believe what they heard.

"This attack was the action of Coordinators it was clearly planned and pulled off in atemped to destroy us Coordinators can not be trusted," said the news man other channels showed the same thing.

"This is outrageous! There pinning it all on us!" said Shinn banging his fist on to the desk.

Blue nodded "I agree if we hadn't been there then it..." he was cut off when he saw the pictures. "Oh come on, that's stupid."

The screen was now showing pictures that were edited to make it look like he was attacking the sattetie.

Shinn was now really annoyed. "How could there do this to us?! Are they trying to start a other war."

Gilbert rested back in his chair. "Yes the point is many people have been waiting for something like this to blame on us Blue, Alex your ORB what do you think the princess will do?"

"First sir I don't think Princess Athha would do anything," said Blue. "It's the rest of the alliance we had to worry about."

Gilbert smiled. "Good of course I hope this never happens and as you can see from the reports from PLANT we are already trying to help the people who where affect by the sattetie drop."

The screen was now showing PLANT reports from earth where ZAFT landing crafts were dropping off supplies for the places that needed them.

"But the question is if we go to war are you prepared to fight," asked Gilbert.

Athurn stayed quite but he could feel the chairman's eyes on him.

Shinn spoke up. "I am prepared," said Shinn.

Blue sighed. "I joined ZAFT to help, not fight a war."

Gilbert smiled. "I understand that but I still need answer from you Blue, beeing part of ZAFT special forces and soon to be a member of the Minerva crew you are likely to be on the front lines."

As he said this Shinn, Lunamaria and Rey all turned towards him there hadn't known that the captain had requested he join the Minerva crew.

"Then yes sir, their is no way I can avoid a battle," said Blue.

Gilbert smiled again. "I am glad to hear that."

As captain Gladys watched this talk she got more and more of a uneasy feeling and why did the chairmen's grin creep her out so much.

Suddenly alerts started to go off and Meyrin's voice was heard on the com.

"Warning earth forces mobile suits have been seen on route to the PLANTs! a battle is already in progress the Minerva is right in the middle all pilots board your machines."

Shinn got up and ran to the docking bay with Lunamaira and Rey, Blue also stood up.

"I am going too!" said Blue and headed off.

as the captian left for the brigde Gilbert looked at Athurn "Alex wouldn't you like to help them...or is it Athurn Zala."

Athurn looked at him shocked.

"I understand if you wish to hide it from the others but there is no use hiding it from me," said Gilbert.

Athurn closed his fists. "Are you asking me to rejoin ZAFT?"

"That is for you to decide I am asking if you would help in this battle you may only do what you feel is right," said Gilbert.

Athurn looked at him. "Then yes I will launch as well," and he headed off.

Gilbert pressed the com link on. "Talia."

Captain Gladys voice answered back "Yes sir?"

"Get the Zaku ready, Alex is giving us his help," said Gilbert.

* * *

Outside: the ZAFT battleships were all hovering in front of the PLANT's as Earth forces ships and mobile suits attacked. Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey, Athrun and Blue launched and joined the attack also as soon as there could but there didn't like what there saw this battle looked like it was going to be hard.

Shinn called the others he didn't seem the less bit worryed. "Let take them down!" he said and flew forward firing his gun aiming right for the cockpit taking out most of them with one shot.

"He sure is a great pilot," said Blue he flew forward taking out his sword and start to slice at the earth force mobile suits. But tried to disarm them rather then kill them of course it was not long before he notice he had to kill them as it was a kill or be killed battle.

Athrun who was flying the Zaku sticked close to Lunamaria and Rey here couldn't do has much has Shinn and Blue so there provide covering fire.

Shinn flew up in a spin to avoid laser fire and then fired back at them with his gun having to use his shield to block a lot. "Gah there is so many of them!"

"I can't believe it, there didn''t even give us a waring there was no word that war had broken out," said Lunamaria.

Blue put his sword away and fired his cannons suddenly he notcied a few mobile suits turn in to jet mode. "What?" he asked he scan them. "ORB!" he then turned on his com to Athurn.

"Hey Athrun the earth force have ORB mobile suits with them," said Blue.

Athurn didn't say anything at first but then replyed in shock "What?" he turned on his com to the ORB forces.

"This is Alex Dino with the Athha family ORB forces I command you to stop this attack right now," said Athurn.

One of the ORB forces reply back. "This is a direct order from princess of ORB."

Athurn didn't expect to hear that. "But that's not true she wouldn't!"

Lunamaria reply back with a annoyed voice. "It like Shinn said, run by nothing but liars!"

"DAMN THEM," yelled Shinn and fired his rail guns at some near by Mobile suits destroy them.

Blue flew past him and shot some more down he then saw a flew mobile suits a few feet away and zoomed his camera in on them he then saw there where carrying shoulder cannons and a familier logo was in it.

"GUYS THEIR CARRYING NUKES!!" yelled Blue.

Lunamaria fired her gun at a few more "There what?"

Athrun flew forward and fired at the mobile suits with the nukes taking out a few. "Do they think this is the only way to do things?"

Shinn flew over and fired at them as well. "Their all idiots of course there do."

Athrun and Shinn could only take out one or two before there got in range.

"OK guys for our pure and blue world this time for sure." said the command and there launched the nukes.

"NO!" yelled Shinn suddenly he and all the other mobile suits picked up some type of powerfull chagre coming from the hour glasses.

"All force move clear," said a ZAFT office.

As all the forces moved clear a beam of power shot out like lighting destroy the nukes the earth forces mobile suits and there battle ships.

The Minerva pilots stare at where there use to be all that was left was emepty space. "Is it over?" asked Shinn.

The Minerva sent out flares to tell them to come back.

"I guess it is," said Blue and there all flew back to the Minerva.

* * *

On earth in ORB.

Cagalli sat in Kira and Lacus house with Lucy and Chad watching the news which had just show the battle at the PLANT.

"I can't believe there did this and how did anyone even have the clearlist to sent ORB mobile suits out there I should be the only one that has that kind of clearance," said Cagalli

"I say someone is trying to take control of ORB," said Lucy

"Yeah, can't you find out who it was?" said Chad.

Cagalli shaked her head. "There wouldn't tell me," she suddenly thought of something. "But!"

Chad sighed in worry and asked her "Oh god what are you planning?"

Cagalli smiled. "You and Lucy could find out by going in to the data bank room and checking for orders sent under my name. Any order not sent by me will have used a different code."

".Need I remind you that I was on the news looking like I caused the satellite crash," said Chad.

"Ah I can bail you out if you get catch but try not to and beside you have a Gundam now," said Cagalli smiling.

* * *

Later that day.

Chad flew over to the building the data bank room was in and fire his gun at it missing on purpose this cause the mobile suits that stood guard to chase after Chad, Chad flew off at high speed draw them away and he flew under water in to the under water docking bay it would be atless a hour before the ORB mobile suits gave up looking for him giving Lucy time to sneak in and sneak out.

Lucy was already typing away and sending information to Chad's Gundam on anything she found.

"Ah here we are," said Lucy has she found the data on orders sent. "Man that odd."

In the past 10 days 100 orders had been sent and all of them happened on days when Cagalli was away from ORB.

Chad spoke over a com link Lucy had, "Did it say who sent them," he asked.

"I am checking that now," said Lucy she search and the code that had been used was Mr Waltfelds but search for it made the code change to someone elses. "Man who ever did this knows how to cover there tracks the code keep changing," said Lucy. "Wait whats this," a file called Lacus Clyne assasination atempt was on the screen.

"OH MY GOD," yelled chad Chad "does it say when."

Lucy checked "No it doesn't say when but..." the words mission commander: Blue Hikrai were displayed on the screen

"Chad, it says Blue is going to be the one to do it," said Lucy shocked.

"But...Blue wouldn't do that," said Chad.

"I know but I don't know when or where we have to get back quickly just in case," said Lucy and she left the building and Chad met her later on and they headed back to Kira and Lacus house.

* * *

Back on PLANT the Minerva had landed and Shinn, Athurn and Blue had been taken to the Chairmen's office building.

"Alex I shall speak with you later on any matter you wish to talk about. Shinn, Blue come with me. I have something to tell you both," said Gilbert and left with them.

Athrun stood thinking. "If this war becomes full what should I do," he stood there thinking a bit longer before he hear a voice and looked up at the top of a stair case was a girl she had long pink hair and a white revealing dress.

"Is that Lacus?" said Athurn in surprise

The girl who looked like Lacus looked around and saw Athurn she smiled really big and ran down and over to him hugged him. "Oh Athrun I am so happy to see you, you came all this way just to see me."

Athurn notice something her hair clip was a star Lacus usally wore a leaf hair clip he thought to him self. "She's not Lacus who is she?"

A man came over. "Miss Lacus we have something to do," said the man.

"Oh yes of course see you later Athurn," said the girl and left with the man leaving Athurn to wonder who she was.

* * *

Blue and Shinn stood in the Chairman's room.

"I like to thank you both for what you did today you two proformed well in the battle I like to give you both something," said Gilbert handing them both boxes.

Blue and Shinn looked at each other and opened them inside was a golden star badge,

"But sir these are elite forces of ZAFT only one point below FAITH," said Blue supirse the Chairmen was given him and Shinn this rank but also wonder if there was a mistaken.

"I know it a little soon and believe me you earn it so much that I would even go so far as to put you in FAITH right now but you must prove to me first that I can trust you with out any doubts. Wearing them and beening part of the elite forces until next we meet will let me know if I can trust you," said Gilbert.

Shinn looked amazed at this, "Thank you sir we will not let you down, right Blue," said Shinn.

"Yes sir," said Blue.

"I have no doubt," said Gilbert "now for something else I wish to trust you with." He press a button and the wall moved back to show what looked like Lacus singing.

_"This quiet night. I am waitng for you, forgeting the past and dreaming of you."_"I trust you know her," said Gilbert.

"She's Lacus Clyne right?" said Shinn.

"Yes but do you notice anything?" he asked.

Blue wanted to comment on her clothes but didn't. "Her singing style is up beat she usally does it slowly and peacefully."

"I thought you would notice," said Gilbert and he opened the door. "Allow me to present someone who will be filling in for Lacus until the day she returned Meer Campbell."

The girl that looked like Lacus walked in and smiled.

Shinn looked at her and then at Blue to see he had a shocked look on his face.

"It can't be!" He stuttered out as he looked at her

* * *

Next Epsiode

As the new days are filled with the fear of war Athrun is given the choice of living his new life or returning to his old ways. Lines are beening drawn and sides are beening taken, can Shinn and Blue protect ZAFT and the people they care about?

Next Time on Gundam Seed the Second War: Fate's Call, PROMETHUES SLICE DOWN YOUR FOE'S WITH YOUR SWORD HELD HIGH!

* * *

Notes time

1 as I said last time the original story was done over MSN so some things have been added and changed for this story most of it however is still what it was in the original form

2 as you can see some of Destiny is still there and some of our own ideas are starting to appear as well I promise you soon you will see less of Destiny and more our our ideas

3 Some of you may wonder why some things are not going anywhere well there will tie together in later chatpers you just have to wait just like in the anime things do not make sense at first

4 Thats all for now till next time oh and please if you have time review


	3. Phase 3 Fate's Call

****

Gundam Seed

**The Second War**

Comic Era 73: A sattelite is dropped on Earth, an act that came to be known as the break the world act causing major damage to many places around the world. Chairmen Gilbert of the PLANTS sent ships to earth to help the areas hit however the Earth Forces and the ZAFT forces have once again fired the shots of war.

* * *

**Phase 3 Fates Call**

* * *

Blue looked at the girl standing in front of him and Shinn, she looked like Lacus the same color eyes the same long pink hair even her face was the same. He stared at her for a while and then was finally able to stutter.

"M..m...meer?" he was able to stutter before his voice decide to leave him again.

Shinn stood next to him and took a side ways look and thought to him self. "So he does know her?"

Meer smiled sweetly and walked over to them. "Blue I didn't expect to see you again, what are you doing here?"

Blue didn't answer he had never notice it before but Meer's voice was the same has Lacus and now her looking like Lacus and sounding the same made him doubt if she even was Meer.

Gilbert smiled at this. "Ah so you know each other well this will make things easier."

Blue finally got his voice back. "What....why did you," said Blue still trying to make sure if his voice didn't run away from him again.

Meer linked her arms with him. "I would of told you over the phone but they didn't want me to, but enough of that, why are you here?" She asked him looking at him with her eyes fixed on his.

Blue kinda wished Shinn and the chairmen was not around sure he had no feelings for Lacus and he only had friend feelings for Meer but the way she was holding on to him made it look like there was something more to it.

Gilbert spoke up after what felt like a life time. "Meer, Blue has agreed to be your bodyguard," he said Blue turned to look at him he hadn't even heard of this and had not agreed but Gilbert kept talking. "I would of assigned someone else but as you two know each other it maybe best this way."

Meer clinged on to Blue's arm hand at this news "Really? Thats great to hear!" she replied happily "This means we get to spend some time together atleast."

Gilbert sat down on one of the sofa's in the room. "Now Shinn, Blue you are not to let anyone know she is not the real Lacus, doing that would cause confusion and would also make the PLANT's worry. The last thing we need right now is a up roar."

"We understand sir." Shinn said.

"Yeah we do sir." Blue said still looking at Meer.

Gilbert nodded. "Good now Shinn, Meer I would like you two to leave I have something I must talk about to Blue."

Shinn saluted and left Meer following him Blue looked back over at Gilbert and was surpised to see him sigh.

"Sir is something wrong?" asked Blue walking over to stand right in front of the Chairmen's desk.

"I am a horrbile man Blue and I know this for what I am about to ask you is something I wished I would never have to do," said Gilbert placing his head in his hands.

"Sir that's not true." Blue couldn't see why Gilbert would say that. True he hadn't seen much of the Chairman but what he had saw only showed a kind hearted side to him.

Gilbert looked at him. "Thank you Blue please what I about to say I want to stay bewteen us and for you not to think any less of me."

"Of course sir," said Blue.

"I am sure you know what having a double of Lacus must mean." Gilbert said still with a worried look on his face.

Blue eyes shoot open he knewn what Gilbert meant. "....Sir...." Blue replyed in a shaking voice.

"Yes she has to be....removed," Gilbert replied.

Blue stood still for a moment the same wided eyed look on his face Gilbert seemed to noitce has he then said. "Blue I take no pleasure in ordering you to do this I wish I could let it pass."

Blue came back to his sense and made sure to keep his face looking neutral ."I understand sir any idea where the real Lacus could be?" he asked knowing where she was anyway.

Gilbert lay back. "We have hear she is in ORB from.....a source."

"A source sir?" Blue had no idea what he ment.

"Yes The Rogue group thats been attacking lately we where able to pick up a transmission from them talking about kidnapping her clearly we can not allow that, so if you kill her then that means both things will be cleared up." Gilbert said rather clamly.

Blue nodded. "I understand sir." Blue saluted and left.

Gilbert lay back in his chair and smiled to him self. "This will prove if he has the skill and can be trusted."

* * *

Shinn closed his fist angrily and stared at Blue. "ORB... you serious we have to go there."

"Yeah I was told by the chairman him self," said Blue.

He was in the living area of the Minerva with Shinn, Lunamaira, Meyrin, Rey and Meer.

"Why are we attacking ORB I thought it was a so called Neutral nation," said Shinn it was almost like Blue was afaird his eyes would fire at him has he moved back abit.

"No we are not attacking sorry I have been ordered to not tell you." said Blue.

"Why does the Chairman trust you so much then?" asked Shinn rasing his voice a little and then notice his mistake he didn't mean to yell.

Rey placed a hand on Shinn shoulder. "I am sure Blue would tell us if he could," said Rey.

"I know sorry Blue guess I do have a problen with my temper," said Shinn.

Lunamaria grinned. "Could of told you that ages ago."

"Besides that," started Blue. "There is a other reason."

"Oh and what that," asked Meyrin who was sitting next to Blue and trying to get has close as possible with out cause him to move away to her supirse Blue didn't make any movment to get away from her.

"Well M....." Blue stopped just in time but then contuied. "Lacus is going to put on a concert on there to show the people of ORB we are not the monsters the Earth Forces make us out to be and we didn't all caurse the sattelites dorp."

"Wait wait so we are onling going becasue you are body gaurding her and your one of the Minerva pilots," said Shinn he then shaked his head. "Ah whatever."

"Your taking it well," said Lunamaira.

"Heh it's not Blue's fault anyway I am going to go get some rest," said Shinn and left.

Lunamaira then turned to Blue and grined. "Bet you love the idea of getting to spend more time with Lacus then Athrun would."

Meer blushed and Meyrin notice it and frowned and then started to think to her self, _"does she like him and if that's the case does he like her back."_

Blue frowned his self. "Yeah.....thrilled," he said in a sacasm filled voice this of course made Meyrin smile.

"Whatever," said Lunamaira not beleiving a word of it. "I am off to get some rest as well," she said and left to head off with Rey, Meyrin then turned to Blue.

"If you need anything just call me ok," said Meyrin smiling.

Blue looked at her. "Can I ask why are you beening so helpful?"

Meyrin sat back down. "Well we going to be working on the same ship so it would be best if we became friends right and I already hear from Rey, Lunamaira and Shinn there think your going to be a good pilot to have out there with them if there need to fight."

Blue smiled at her. "Friends huh? sure ok then I liked to have you has a friend."

"That good to hear." Meyrin answers her heart almost jumping up in to her neck and out of her body. "Well good night," she left quickly trying to hide the blush that was appear.

Meer turned to Blue.

"She seems nice," said Meer.

"Yeah she does doesn't she so anyway how did this come about?" asked Blue.

Meer told him the story about how there need Lacus but has she was not around there get someone to fill in for her.

"Are you ok with this?" asked Blue when she was done.

"Oh it just for now.....no wait Lacus is always needed isn't she not like me no one needs me," she said getting a little sad.

Blue took her hands. "Meer that's not true ok hell if I hadn't meet you I doubt I would of been like I am now so I need you."

Meer smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she said and then let go.

"Oh I just remember Athrun is here and the Chairman asked me to go meet him I will see you later," she headed off and Blue sat there alone and then his fist closed tightly.

"How many more things does Athrun have to take from me before he is happy." Blue slam his fist on to the table in front of him.

* * *

Back on ORB.

Kira looked at Chad and Lucy. "But...Blue he wouldn't."

Chad and Lucy had just told him and Cagalli what there had found out luckily Lacus was not there so there could keep it a secrct from her there didn't want her to worry her self after all.

"Yeah I know it's got to be a lie Blue wouldn't try and kill Lacus... he just wouldn't," Chad said.

Cagalli sat and places her hand on her chain in a wondering way. "Yeah even a order from ZAFT wouldn't make him betary our friendship and kill Lacus," Cagalli then hear a beeping and took a phone out of her pockter and answered it.

"Yes what is it......WHAT?" her eyes when wide in shock her her hand start to shake slightly. "When?.....tomorow....Lacus Clyne is coming......right sure tell them we will be ready for them," she hanged it up and looked at Kira, Chad and Lucy.

"This is bad it was the com office he said tomorow a ZAFT battleship will be landing here and one of the passages is Lacus who will be putting on a concert and seening as only me and a few others know that Lacus lives here it can't be her," said Cagalli.

Chad leaned back on the sofa and sighed. "Blue did say there was going to be a doppleganer this is bad there probably try to make there move during the concert."

Kira looked worried about this which was prefectly undatstandable. "Cagalli can you do anything?"

Cagalli got a look on her face that was so out of character for her. "The best I could do it get some gaurds that probably will not care what happens becasue there will not know what there guarding, and special forces only do things if I tell them excatlly what there doing and the elite are only used for defense."

Chad sighed. "Well we just have to stick around her to make sure she is safe and she should be ok till tomorow."

Lucy took hold of Chad's arm. "Just be carefull I rather you not use that Gundam again."

Chad smiled and nodded. "I know Lucy I rather not ethier but it only there to protect us if need be."

* * *

Back on PLANET.

The Chairman looked over at Athrun. "I am starting to wonder what this is all about Alex surely this is still not about what I talked over with the princess."

Athrun looked uneasy that last time he had been in this room his father had shot him. "No it's not that I just want to know now that the PLANTS where attacked by the earth forces what do you plan to do."

The Chairmen sighed. "Ah yes that well has I am sure you know after seening my actions I want to end this peacefully and only use forces if we use it in self defense. I have already sent word to the earth forces asking to open up peace talks so far I have got no word many people would probably tell me I was beening to soft is this what you beleive Alex.....or is it Athrun."

Athrun looked at him "Chairmen?"

Gilbert smiled. "Come now how long to you plan on keeping this act up it's clear to me you are Athrun Zala you can't deny you admitted it before but why would you like to keep that name I am prepared to call you Alex but if the name is fake does that mean the person is fake as well I would like to talk to the real you."

Athrun looked down and closes his fists".....yes that who I am Athrun Zala the son of Patrick Zala......" his voice started to get louder.

Gilbert sighed. "Athrun."

Athrun kepted talking. "A cold blooded killer that told me the only way to win a war was to kill or be killed. So I did I when agaisnt anyone who was my emery even my best friend and in the end, I notice how wrong my father was and EVEN THEN I COULDN'T STOP HIM BUT HIS WORDS STILL BURN MY EARS HE STILL HAS HIS DEMONS IN THIS WORLD THAT WISH TO DESTORY IT."

"ATHRUN!" yelled Gilbert to break him out of his slum. "So that the truth isn't it but you are not him it doesn't matter who's son you are you do what you think is right. "There the emery there attacked us fight them" people is like that all the time but it not has spimle has that and you know that you have saw the war and you know that peace is a horror on the battle field."

"Yes..." said Athrun.

Suddenly the screen came on to show Meer Campbell giving a message to the people of the PLANT about the nuke attack Athrun looked at it and of course he notice it again it wasn't her.

"You can tell I am sure go ahead and laught." Gilbert said. "I know I just talked about names and fakes but I have need of Lacus Clayne and with her not beening here I need someone to fill in for her, she is called Meer Campbell her voice is excatlly like Lacus' and now thanks to the doctors she looks like her as well...kind of," he said in a jokey tone.

Athrun couldn't help but notice he was talking about Meer chest area. "I see."

Gilbert smiled at Ahtrun. "Come with me I have something to show you," Gilbert headed out of his office and in to a steel door that headed in to his personal docking bay the lights where off. "Take a look built along side the Chaos Gaia and Abyss but with different skills," he turned on the light to show a Mobile suit it looked like most special built ones in ZAFT that is head was just like the Freedom's and others unlike the single eyes that Zuka's Gouf's and others had it also seemed to have a frame that showed it was able to transform in to a other mode.

"The ZGMF-X23S Saviour has it stands now it is the only mobile suit of it's kind on PLANT."

"So what....you asking me to return to ZAFT," said Athrun unsure has to what the point of showing him this was.

"I was thinking of giving this machine to you Athrun and then you could do what you feel is right," said Gilbert.

"So you are asking me to return then." said Athrun.

"Well I can't give you the suit other wise but unlike most ZAFT members I would like you to only fight for what you think you should fight for," Gilbert said while turn to look at it.

"I left ZAFT and turned my back on the army so I am not coming back." Athrun said.

"I see well that's to bad before you return to ORB however I was wonder could you at less do me something." Gilbert asked.

"What's that?" asked Athrun.

"Atless have dinner with my Lacus tonight I hope seening you with her in public will put the minds of the people to ease," said Gilbert.

Athrun really didn't want to but nodded anyway and left to meet her at the hotel.

* * *

That night on ORB a street party was held unfouthly no one knewn the reason for it Cagalli watched it from the window of a building and looked at Yuna who was standing behind her,

"So you want to talk right well come on out with it what is it," said Cagalli she was clealy in no mood for his childish ideas.

"Well I been thinking Cagalli and I think you and I should get married on the same day we sign the documents to make us alies with the Earth Forces," said Yuna smiling in the way he alwasy did.

"What...but no I haven't......." Cagalli was cut off when Yuna garb her arm and stare at her has if he was some kind of snake force venom in to her by his eyes.

"Little girls play time is over Cagalli I know you like to think everything will be all right and we can get along with the people of earth and the PLANT but the truth of the matter is your no good brother and your body guard Alan? or what ever his name is are nothing but monsters from the sky. It's time you stop thinking of this country has your play thing and stopped beening a little girl and became a women and my wife." Yuna glare at her but his face softed a little and Cagalli stopped her moved to pull her arm free from him when seening his face it was just so hard for her to think clearly he headed off and later soilders came by to take Cagalli to Yuna's home. Where she would be forced to stay the party contuied well in to the night no one knowing the shadow of war was fast coming towards them.

Chad and Lucy where also at the party along with Kira and Lacus supirsely no one on ORB paid Lacus much atteion she did hide her face but it had never seemed like anyone even when knocking in to her had notice who she was so she was free to enjoy her self like a normal person she was at the moment dancing with Kira.

"Oh come on Chad just one dance," said Lucy.

"No," Chad moaned he didn't want to dance in fact he didn't even know if he could but it was better to refuse then make a fool of him self.

* * *

The next day evening the Minrva left PLANT with Meer and headed to Earth landing in the sea and headed in to ORB waters Blue was on the birdge with Shinn, Lunamaira and Rey he let out a loud sigh Lunamaira looked at him and shaked her head,

"Should'nt you be happy you get to spend more time with Lacus then Athrun does and she is set to marry him I thought this was every guys dream" Lunamaira said to him which earn her nothing but a glare from Blue and Meyrin even if neither Blue or Luna saw that.

"Yeah I am thirlled," Blue said and then added. "Sarcasm by the way."

Shinn looked at the scenery of ORB angrily espcial where the battle took place in the last war

The Minrva docked and and everyone got off the ship Meer stick close to Blue. The captain told them at 8am tomorow there be leaving so that better not be later there all salute and left Blue of course headed to where the concert was going to be held and Shinn decide to go with him has he had nothing better to do.

* * *

The Concert took place in a wide open area and a pink Zuka had been placed on the stage Meer stood on it hands has the pilot moved them so she could step on to the other hand has she sang her sound Blue had to admit she sounded so much like Lacus it actally made him feel lucky. Shinn lean against the wall next to him his eyes closed wish it would end.

"I am bored." said Shinn.

"Oh come on Shinn enjoy your self." said Blue.

"Easy for you to say," said Shinn. "By the way what you going to do after the concert I am just going to head back to the ship then maybe go out later on."

"Oh I am going to go see someone," said Blue.

Shinn cocked a eye. "Your not going to see...."

"Cagalli Yule Athha....no I don't think I am excatlly welcome to go see her despiste I do know her," said Blue .

"Ok then just checking." Shinn replied before closeing his eyes again.

_"This quite night I am waiting for you forgeting the past and dreaming of you."_Shinn let the words of the song wash over him and remeber what had happen here in the last war.

Back then he and his family lived here on ORB unlike other places on Earth ORB allow crodations to live there has long has there followed the laws and his mother and father told him and his sister malyu that's why ther moved that becasue there like it about ORB. Shinn didn't worry about the war then he just wondered about other things normal things like his grades and school what game was coming out how he get his parents to buy it for him and more ways to tease the hell out of his sister but then it happened the war reach ORB's door step.

Shinn didn't notice but he closed is fists and rather then hearing Meer sing it was also most like all he could hear was weapon fire.

When the earth forces attacked ORB he and his family where standing to close to the battle ground a clash of two Gundam's weapon caurse a explosion Shinn was lucky Mayu had dorpped her phone and he had gone to get it his mother father and sister where not so lucky the explosion ripped here bodies apart there was not ehought left to even put them in a grave.

Shinn was then saved by a ORB commander who helped him on to a ship and suggest he when to PLANT and join the ZAFT forces. That's what he did joined them trained along side Rey, Lunamaira and even Meyrin and then there where all asigned to the same forces and been together from then on Shinn never admit it but when his family had died one thing was in his mind. "Power....I need power.....if only I had the power."

"Shinn SHINN!!!" came a voice.

That voice snapped Shinn back to the present. "Oh yeah what is it Blue?"

"Man you spaced out maybe you should head back to the ship in case somethings wrong," said Blue.

"Yeah right cya" said Shinn and headed off but stopped just outside the gate.

Blue watched him go. "It will be a while before Meer is done I need to check on something," he headed back to the docking bay and was about to get in to his Gundam when.

"Hey Blue what you doing back," came a voice.

Blue turned to see Meyrin. "Damn it." he said to him self and Meyrin used the cargo lift to come up to meet him,

"Why you getting in your Gundam," asked Meyrin.

"I er......" Blue tryed his hardest but no good he couldn't think of a lie and decide if he was going to temp it he may as well do it now. "Meyrin you what to be friends right?"

"Of course haven't we covered this subject," said Meyrin smiling sweetly at him.

Blue place his hands on her arms which made her heart race for one wild moment Meyrin got the picture of Blue kissing her in her head but shaked it off. "How close do you want to be?"

Meyrin was able to find her voice that was wanting to sound shocked and was able to sound normal. "Well I loved to think we could be really close friends."

"Ok good Meyrin I need to ask you a big favor." said Blue.

"Ok what's that?" Meyrin asked.

"I need you to let me launch you don't tell anyone I have gone you don't let the captain know even if she asks you. and the last thing and this is important just trust me ok." Blue said all of this so clearly that is sound more like a order but still in a kind tone.

Meyrin nodded and then winked. "Oh I get you no problem Blue I promise you I won't." Meyrin went down on the lift and turned to look at him. "Just answer me you are coming back right?"

Blue looked down at her and gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah I will be back," said Blue and took off.

Meyrin smiled has she watched him go and then sighed. "....shame he likes Lacus"

* * *

At Kira and Lacus house.

Kira sighed has he watched Meer concert annoyed Lacus who was sitting next to him seemed to notice.

"Come on Kira it's not doing any harm sure that's not me but it not doing any harm yet," said Lacus.

"How can you stand this insult to you?" said Kira.

"I am fine Kira all I care about is beening with you," she hugged Kira and Kira just hugged her back.

Just out side the room Chad was sitting with Murrue she looked at Chad and smiled.

"Your not going?" she asked.

"No I don't want to hear fake music and yes....that's Lucy putting words in my mouth not my words," said Chad.

"I see guess she is pretty annoyed."

as there sat there saw Blue's Prometheus Gundam land near by he got out and ran right to the living room stooping at the door way when he saw Lacus was ok he let out a sigh of relief he then felt a hand on his shoulder he spinned around and grabbed the hand, throwing who ever it was on to the ground he then notice it was Chad.

"Gah how many times do I have to tell you not to do that," said Chad getting off the ground.

"Sorry but you should know better then to sneek up on a ZAFT pilot we have had training you know." Blue replied helping him up.

"Well Blue," said Chad looking at him. "You seemed in a rush to get to see Lacus" he was of course saying it hintingly but not enough to make it obvious.

"Oh yeah... that... just thought I drop by see you guys before return to my bodyguard duty," said Blue.

"You mean your body guarding that fake Lacus?" Chad asked.

"What no I wouldn't dare....I am er....body gaurding." he looked around and saw Kira's bird flying around "Troii joe......yeah that it's big movie star in the PLANTs."

"Oh I see....well why not stick around and...."tell us" about your job," said Chad.

Blue failed to notice the hint.

Lucy at that moment just walked back in she had been looking around incase any ZAFT soilder where on there way. "Well I am back didn't see any......oh hey Blue what you doing here."

Blue saw her and then decide he had over stayed his welcome. "Well sorry to rush but I can't stay cya." He got back in to the Promthues and headed back.

No one noticed red eyes glowing in the water.

* * *

He landed and got out and sighed. "No you can't Blue you can't kill Lacus I just say I did no one needs to know."

"Ah your back," came a voice and Blue saw Shinn.

"How did you know I been out," said Blue.

"I just saw you land pretty clear," said Shinn simrking.

"Oh right heheh," Blue laughted nervous.

Shinn looked at him "I brought Meer back with me after her concert ended don't worry about it I was on my way back anyway.....you ok... you seem nervous?"

Blue smiled and said. "Yeah I am fine just.....well a little annoyed."

Shinn nodded. "Yeah I understand... this nation does that to you."

Blue started to think now that he thought about it he notice Shinn was right he never did like ORB in fact only reason he came was to see Kira and his other friends.

"Yeah agreed sooner we leave here the better," said Blue. "I am going go do some work in my room see you later," and he headed off waited till it was night got back in to his Gundam and took off for Lacus house. Thinking "If I am not going to kill her I may has well keep watch just in case."

Has he get closer and the house comes in to view however he stares in blank horror "...No..."

Mobile Suits that look a lot like ZAFT mobile suits are already poniting there weapons at the house.

Blue took hold of the controls and start to fly full thurst "come on COME ON HURRY UP I NEED TO GET THERE!!!!"

Suddenly a sound of thursters was heard from above as the Wing Gundam flew down and sliced off the arms of two of the mobile has it landed between them.

"Sorry past visiting hours," said Chad who was at the controls and kicked the Mobile suits off there feet stab his sword in to them.

"Damn it kill this sucker," said one of the pilot of the ZAFT mobile suits,

"Hehehe come on then" said Chad he took off in to the air avoiding all there shots. "Ok my turn," he aimed his shoulder mahince gun and fired at the ground the ground under the mobile suits started to give way cause them to fall in to a pit traping them.

Blue looked on in awe for having spent a short amout of time in a cockpit Chad's skills where really impressive he then noticed he better get out of sight and flew in to the tree's to watch the rest.

"Ok who want's more," said Chad he flew forward grabbing the head of one mobile and ripping it off and crush it in his Gundam's hand before kicking the emery away he flew in to the air again took out his sword and thorw it down at the emeies and he then started to fire at it with his gun making it spin around like a deadly boomrang taking out the last few before landing.

"Well that was supirsely easy." Chad smirked as he looked at the smoking Mobile suits .

Suddenly a missle flew at Chad from behind knocking him over Chad looked to see something that made him doubt his eyes where working right standing over him was the Promthues Blue's Gundam.

Blue who was still hiding in the tree's rubbed his eyes. "I ain't seening this I AIN'T SEENING THIS AT ALL."

Chad stared on has what he thought was the Promthues walked towards him. "No way BLUE STOP THIS!"

No reply came has the Prometheus pointed it gun at Chad Blue fired his gun at the fakes legs caurse it to stop Chad didn't see this but took the chance and stab his sword up in to the cockpit but a little to the left to avoid killing the pilot thinking it was Blue inside however it was the man with a eye patch who was told to frame him. "Damn I was not told about this I'm gone," he turned on his thurst and flew off Chad watched him go.

"That can't of been Blue... it can't of been."

Blue sat in the tree's and waited till Chad left and flew off back to the Minrva has he flew back he scaned the remains of the Mobile suits and notice a logo a Black hand coverd in flame. "So it wasn't ZAFT after all."

* * *

The next day really early Blue stood in the grave yard and looked at one grave with the name Peter Hikari on it.

"How could you be put to rest in a ungrateful place like this," said Blue he remembered what had happended Peter Hikari was his father and had worked on Genesis when he refused to fire it Athrun's father Patrick Zala killed him from that day on Blue had hated Athrun and blamed him for not stopping his father.

Else where in the grave yard Shinn was walking around has he looked around he notice where the grave yard had be built the same place his family died the scene was different but Shinn stilll hear the gun fire and the explsion and still hear his own voice crying out in rage and sadness. He kepted walking before seening a boy with borwn hair and a robotnic bird on his shoulder standing near a large grave stone.

"Is that?" Shinn asked the boy without even knowing who he was.

The boy nodded "For everyone who lost there life that day," he looked around. "The flowers started to grow but now there going to be destroyed by the waves."

Shinn looked down at the ground. "It doesn't matter people always destroy things anyway."

The boy looked at him has a pink haired girl came over and stood next to him.

"I am sorry I didn't mean anything by it," said Shinn and left.

The pinked hair girl looked at the boy "Kira?...who was that."

The boy looked back at the pink haired girl. "I don't know Lacus....I just don't know."

Shinn headed back to where Blue was. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah," said Blue. "I only came to see my dead father."

"I am sorry for your lost I lost my family here," said Shinn.

Blue sighed. "Let's get out of here the sooner the better," he said he looked at Shinn and thought to him self. _"He seemed to be just a jackass at first but I hope he knows I understand how he feels and I hope he knows that I want to be there for him just like the rest of the crew." _

* * *

When Shinn and Blue got back to the Minrva everyone was in the living area watching the screen and the leader of earth was on it.

"Today I give you all the news that we declare war on ZAFT."

"There WHAT!?!" said Shinn and walked in with Blue and stared at the screen.

"The PLANTs have gone to far and it is time we get rid of them there fooled us all with there peace talks but today we will end this FOR OUR PURE AND BLUE WORLD."

Lunamaria was in the room as well and punched the wall "How dare there.....after we risked our lifes to save has many people as we could."

Alarms started to go off around the ship letting everyone know there had moved to yellow alert... war was starting now.

On the bridge.

Captain Gladys stared at the screen trying to work out how to clear a single there where getting which seemed to be a message for them she pressed a few buttons and then it came over the speakers clear.

"Minrva can you hear me you don't have much time you have to leave," came a voice .

Captain Gladys replyed. "This is the captain of the Minrva I don't know who you are and why you are contacting us but why do we need to leave ORB?"

The voice on the other end almost sounded like it was trying to be funny. "Well hello nice to hear a voice out there listen ORB is going to ally it's self with the Earth Alliance when that happens your not going to be safe here."

Captain Gladys was still not sure. "That is a good reason to leave but who are you to tell us this?"

There was a long pause. "Ever hear the name the derset tirger I am giving you this message on his behalf you have a friend on your ships so I suggest you hurry and leave," the transmission ended.

"Ma'am?" asked one of the birgde crew.

"Yes you hear him lets get out of here," she spoke in to the com. "ALL HANDS WE ARE LEAVING ORB."

Has the Minrva started to leave ORB ships followed them and it wasn't long before it was started to look like it was the end of the line as there got closer and closer to ORB's boreder there saw Earth Force ships waiting for them.

Meyrin gave the report. "confirmed a small force of Mobile suit carrages and 5 heavy war ships waiting for us over the bored while a full fleet of ORB war ships waiting for us if we try to turn around."

Captain Gladys didn't like this at all, "Great looks like we are going to be ORB wedding gift to the Earth force unfouhtly I orbject, ALL HAND GET READY FOR ANTI SHIP AND ANTI MOBILE SUIT COMBAT, Meyrin get Blue and Shinn to lauch and have Rey and Lunamaria on deck.

"Yes Ma'am all pilots to your machines and stand by."

Blue jumped in to his Gundam and started to power it up. "I should of known something like this would happen."

His com screen came on to show him a ugly sight Lunamaria's angry face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOODY WELL TELL US."

"Oh sure like I had time to tell you," said Blue.

Rey just sighed. "To much to ask for some peace."

"Go screw your self Rey," said Lunamaria she was really annoyed.

Blue, Lunamaria and Rey felt there mobile start to move has the launch system started to work Shinn's Core Splenor was rasied up on a planfrom and Meyrin's voice was hear again.

"Raising platform, close air tight shutters, opening doors, system all green, course clear. Core Splendor you are clear to launch."

"Shinn Asuka Core Splendor launching" he took off and the chest flyer and leg flyer followed him followed by the force pack which had been selected for this battle.

Blue felt his Gundam hit the platform and got ready has the doors open. "Blue Hikrai launching." he took off as when and phase shifed and looked around to see Shinn form the Impluse. "Let do it Shinn."

"Right behind you Blue." he said and there flew off towards the Earth forces ships as Lunamaira's and Rey's Zaku jumped on the the deck of the Minrva to stop any in coming attacks.

On the earth force's ships Captain Neo looked out from behind his mask. "Ah so we meet again it would seem draw them out then we will close the net."

"Yes sir," said the Earth Force's commander. "All Mobile suits launch."

The earth force's mobile suits took off and headed for Shinn and Blue the seconded there past each other in mid air there spinned around and fired there guns at each other.

Blue and Shinn however where the ones that hit the earth forces frist flying powerfull Gundam's and beening more skilled.

"You call them pilots I have saw better flying in training school," said Blue slashing a few down with his beam sword only disarming them letting the damged Mobile suits fall in to the sea.

Meyrin who was watching from the brigde was impressed by this she looked at Shinn meacrless destory the ones he was fighting but Blue was just disarming them.

"Let just get rid of them all," said Shinn firing his gun at a few in coming mobile suits to blow up before shielding him self from a rain of laser fire from mobile suits above him.

"Here there come Rey you ready?" said Lunamaira.

"If you fall in I wouldn't be able to carry you," said Rey.

Lunamaria laughted in a sacasm way "Ha, Ha, Ha," she aimed her giant laser cannon and flyed at the incoming Windom's taking them all out in one blast of laser from her cannon.

Rey leaned his Zuka forward and fired his missles at a few more taking them out as well has the guns on the Minrva also fired at the earth forces.

On the ORB ship one of the commands looked at the scence before them. "There want us to join forces with people who attacked us and for us to fire on a ship that tryed to save us I believe the word is ungrateful. screw this... fire a warning shot only don't hit the minrva if we lucky we will hit the earth forces by mistake," said the ORB command.

The ORB ships fired and stop the Minrva from making a turn which would of placed them back in ORB waters.,.

Captain Gladys grabbed the arms of her chair. "I think it's clear we not welcome back in ORB ok then we going to punch our way past them tell Shinn and Blue to do whatever is possible to get us past them."

"Yes Ma'am said Meyrin. "Blue, Shinn orders are do what ever it takes I don't want to die here."

Blue and Shinn smirked. "Right," there both said and aimed ther weapons at the war ships and fired there shots should of destory the war ships leave them with a clear path but there shot rebonded off a shield.

"What?" said Shinn.

"Damn it the earth forces have been busy," said Blue.

Neo smiled. "Ok then time to break out the big guns."

One of the war ships lauched 3 mobile suits.

"Oh no," said Shinn has the readings came up.

"Ma'am the earth force just lauched Gundam class mobile suits....it Chaos, Gaia and Aybss." said Meyrin.

Sting flyed right at Shinn and got him in to a death lock with his sword. "Well aren't we poweful," said Sting.

Blue was about to help when the Gaia clash in to him and he hear Stella's voice. "I get...you....kill...you."

"You wish," Blue fired his missles but the Gaia just sliced them up.

The Abyss meanwhile was in the water in it sub mode racing towards the Minrva. "HAHAHAH time to die," he said and fired only to have his shot's blocked by Rey and Lunamaria who had jumped in to the water to stop him.

Sting breaks his dead lock with Shinn and Shinn aims a kick at him unfouhtly or Shinn that is what Sting wanted he garb Shinn's leg and rip it clear off and his Gundam started to fall.

"SHINN!" yelled Blue has the Gaia clash in to him again Stella was trying to knock him out of the air as well.

Has Shinn fell images flash in his head and then he got a image of his family dead "No....No I won't let it end like this... I won't!!"

Shinn saw something that looked like a seed in front of his eyes it burst open and Shinn fleet a rush of power he suddenly stopped the fall and flew back up slash the Chaos right arm off.

"What how did he," said Sting shocked by this.

Shinn turned on his com," Meyrin send out the sword pack and a other leg flyer."

Meyrin was supirse to hear Shinn speaking so clamly "O..OK," she launched them and has there got to Shinn he disgaurd his damged legs and the force pack the new legs joined to the body of the Impluse and the phase shifted turned from blue to red has the sword pack fixed to his back. Shinn pulled out his anti ship sword and flew at the Chaos again slam in to it and slash off it's rockets making it to fall in to the water.

Sting stare in disbeleive. "No damn it how did he do that?"

Stella in the Gaia got annoyed at his and jumped at Shinn but was shot in the back by Blue making her go off aim and Shinn then did the same to her slash her mobile suit's legs off he then turned his eyes to the water and chucked to beam boomrangs in to the water at frist nothing happen and then a the water flew up in to the air.

"Wow what was that?" came Lunamaria's voice. "Two beam boomrangs just disabled the Aybss!"

Captain Gladys watched from the birgde has the earth forces start to paince and move to recover there fallen pilots. "Meyrin get everyone back we taking this chance to escape."

"Yes Ma'am," said Meyrin and send the single to return Shinn, Blue, Lunamaria and Rey flew back on to the ship and it head off past the earth ships has fast has possbile leaving them behind and off to safety.

Shinn got out of his Gundam and smiled coming out of the state he was in "I did it that....was for my family."

Meanwhile on PLANT

Athrun picked up the phone.

"Yes hello I like to meet with the Chairmen has soon as possbile tell him I have made my choice,"said Athrun who was now wearing his ZAFT uniform.

* * *

Next Time

Athrun has made his choice to once ago take up his sword but why and also a other old friend returns to the battle field will Athrun and Kira find them self against each other again and what does this mean for Chad and and Blue

Next Time on Gundam Seed The Second War: Painful Past FIRE YOUR GUN IN DEFENSE WING GUNDAM!!!

* * *

And time for the notes

1 sorry this took so long I was distract by SO MANY things I don't even know where to start so sorry and unfouthly chatpers will be slowly still has it starts to get harder to write them now

2 also this chapter should of been up by wednsday but I have got in to a game called Fiesta Online a fun free online game so yeah that my fault for play that rather then doing this chatper

3 yes I know Meyrin was in love with Athrun in GSD but in this story she isn't for plot later on I just thought I would say that not before anyone complains

4 There is no 4 so off you go bye bye till next time which at this rate should be....next year?...lets hope not


End file.
